


Come Again

by zorroxo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gayness, Like, M/M, Some angst, childhood bestfriends, really good, sam is hella good at darts, two guys sitting in a hot tub five feet apart cause there not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorroxo/pseuds/zorroxo
Summary: Bucky is used to moving across the country, never finding a permanent home. But when he finds it in a skinny blonde from Brooklyn, everything begins to make sense.  It's not until his mother announces they are moving again does Bucky realize just how much Steve means to him.10 years later Steve is dragged to a bar by his best friend Sam and will forever be in his debt.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shined heavily on the bound leather notebook Steve gripped to his chest. His body hunched over the pages as he scribbled the same drawing again and again, trying his hardest to get it just right. Of course he failed again and ripped the page out the the notebook and threw with the ever-growing pile of crumbled pages sitting on the dewy grass. His brows furrowed in frustration as his hand tried once again to get the line work just right.  


“Steve!” His mother called for him from the front porch. “Come on honey, lunch is ready.” Sarah wiped her hands on her apron and walked back inside with Steve in tow.  
They both sat down at the old oak table and dug into their bowls of mac and cheese. It was one of Steve’s favorites and you can’t blame him, his mother's signature touch made it all that more delicious. Of course, that extra touch was just adding more cheese but it still deserved the hype he gave it.  


“So,” Sarah Rogers said setting her fork down, “I heard the house at the end of the street finally sold. Supposedly a nice woman with two kids. Maybe they are about your age, it would be good for you to make more friends.” A warm smile spread across her face.  


“Yeah, I guess.” Steve mumbles. Truth was he didn’t have friends in the first place. He gets it though, who would want to hang around with a sickly skinny boy as himself.  


Sarah looked at him with pity which was soon replaced with enthusiasm, “Hey, you know what? Why don’t we have them over once they get settled in. Even if they aren't exactly your age it won't hurt to know the neighbors.  


“Ok, that sounds nice.” Steve replied, trying his hardest to keep his voice from cracking out of the anxiety that is already looming from having to socialize with potential classmates.  


Once they both finished their meals, Steve climbed the stairs into his room, trying his hardest to keep wheezing to a minimal. He searched through his desk and retrieved a black marker. Steve tucked the marker behind his ear, grabbed his notebook, climbed out the window, and scrambled his way off the top of the porch and onto the roof. His skinny chest heaved as he sat back and opened the notebook. Steve sighed and began working on a sketch of the adjacent house.  


Hours later, Steve huffed and capped the marker. The house turned out decent although some lines were sloppy. He shuffled down the roof onto the porch top. He caught a glint of a large truck turning the corner into their cul-de-sac. The low rumbling stopped as it pulled into the driveway of the last house on the road. A woman slid out of the truck along with two kids hopping out of the passenger side door. One was a little girl who seemed to be younger than Steve, at least from his perspective. The other child was a boy, obviously the older brother. Steve couldn’t make out their faces very well but he could tell they both had chocolate brown hair. Their mother called the kids over to the back of the truck and gestured for them to help with unpacking.  


Steve grew bored watching the figures move in and out of the house and slid back into his room. He tucked away the notebook and made his way back downstairs to play his Nintendo. It was basically the only thing he was looking forward to this summer. Well, that and drawing anyways. Steve settled in front of the tv on the floor and began playing Donkey Kong. His mom walked into the living room and sat herself on the couch and sighed.  


“Stevie are you sure you will be okay without a babysitter this summer? I might have to work tomorrow but i still have time to find one if you-”  


"Its okay ma, I will be fine. I am 14 now, I can handle myself.” Steve said keeping his eyes glued on the tv.  


Sarah chuckled. “I know sweetie, you can take care of yourself. I am just worried you could get a bit lonely.”  


“I won’t get lonely, I have Kong.” Steve raised the controller in the air, making his mom laugh. She shook her head, stood up, and ruffled his hair  


“Alright well you and Kong dont be up too late, I want you in bed by 8:30, you hear me?” Sarah said and kissed the back of her son’s head. He nodded in response.  


“I will, I promise ma.”  
His mother headed to her own bed seeing as her shift at the hospital started at 2am and she needed her beauty rest. Steve played his nintendo right up till 8:30 then shuffled up to his room and went to bed.

Steve woke up in a daze, groggily peering around his room. After brief moments of lightheadedness between standing up and stumbling down the stairs, he made his way into the kitchen and poured himself some cereal. His droopy eyes stared off into the distance, completely unfocused. It wasn’t until he saw the newspaper through the door windows already sitting on the front porch did he realize he must have gotten up later than usual. It usually didn’t arrive till 9 which was 2 hours past his normal waking hour.  


A high pitched scream breaks the stale air. Steve's attention finally comes into focus as his head turns to figure out the source of the sound. He shot out of his seat and ran out the front door. A little girl was laying on the sidewalk with her bike not far from her, crying and gripping her bleeding knee. Steve ran to her with concern.  


“You okay? Let me see your knee.” The girl shook her head hesitantly with tears still streaming down her face. “It's alright, my mom is a nurse. She has shown me a few things.”  


The girls face relaxed slightly and she withdrew her hands from her knee, exposing raw bleeding skin. Steve sprinted back inside, grabbed the first aide kit, and ran back out, trying to keep his heaving under control. Steve gently grabbed her knee and rinsed out the wound with water and dabbed antibacterial ointment on the area. He retrieved gauze and tape from the kit and bandaged up the knee as gently as he could. She stopped crying and watched him work.  


“Th-thanks” She stammered out as Steve finished off taping the gauze.  


“No problem.” He wiped his hands on his pants, “Come on, let me help you up.”  


The girl sniffled and pushed herself to her feet, “No, no, I am fine, really. Thank you though, for ta-taping and all.” But as she went to take a step she winced trying to bend her knee.  


“Sure you don’t need any help?”  


“...actually, yeah on second thought I do.” Steve let the girl slip her arm around his skinny shoulders for support.  


“Where do you live?” Steve asked.  


“End of the road, just moved in.” She answered looking down at the bandage, not trusting the tape that seems to be peeling a little with ever cautious step.  
Steve inhaled a shaky breath, both from the extra weight and the weight of meeting the new neighbors.  


After a long limping journey, they finally arrive at the front yard of the last house. A boy with brown hair comes running out, face plastered with worry. “Becca what the hell, are you okay? What happened?” Steve was taken back that the boy just cussed considering he couldn’t be that much older than him, if not his age.  


“I hit a big crack in the sidewalk and flew off its nothing Bucky, it's no big deal.” The girl, Becca spat out. Her demeanor was now different but she seemed to have relaxed much more. Bucky’s eyes darted at Steve who was still supporting Becca. “Bucky this is…” she trailed off realizing they never exchanged names.  


“Uh, Steven- Steve Rogers actually.”  


“Right okay Steven-Steve, thanks for the help, really.” Becca said trying to walk casually away from him but failing once again. Bucky was the one to come to her aide this time and helped her to their porch where he decided to call for their mom. It wasn’t long till she opened the door and led her daughter inside. Her eyes glanced at the skinny boy awkwardly standing in their yard.  


Bucky noticed and explained “Oh uh Mom this is Steve. He is the one who helped Becca.”  


Her face softened and a grateful smile appeared, “Well thank you very much Steve, wait where is her bike?”  


Steve mentally facepalmed himself but quickly remembered it would have been near impossible to wheel it back anyways while helping Becca. “It’s okay I will get it.” Bucky offered, hopping down the front porch steps.  


“Do you know where you are going?” His mother asked which made Bucky stop dead in his tracks.  


“Uh…” His eyes made his way to Steve and a small smile appeared. “Maybe I could get a guide?”  


Steve looked bewildered but managed to stammer out “Uh-yeah, it’s just in front of my house, I will show you the way.”  
Bucky nodded and followed Steve out of the yard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping Becca, the Rogers family is invited over for dinner

Steve was nervous to say the least. It is rare he talks to people is age, nonetheless people who carried themselves so confidently. Buckys step was full of determination as they both made their way down the sidewalk. The taller boy was dressed in a white t shirt and cargo shorts with a dog tag chain necklace. The further they walked, Steve regretted wearing jeans on such a hot day. This discomfort just added to the atmosphere between the two. 

“So,” Bucky broke the silence, “Lived here your whole life?” 

Steve let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding in, “Uh, yeah kinda. Used to live in Chicago but that was a long time ago.” Bucky nodded along. “Where did you move from?” 

“Just recently? Rhode Island. Before that Florida, and before that San Francisco.” Bucky said looking up, as if to trying to count his homes. 

Steve shook his head, “Wow” 

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed. 

“So, uh what brought you to Brooklyn? Out of all places?” 

“My moms job. Main reason we move so much. She’s an oceanographer so we have to keep moving to track whatever she is focusing on at that time. It’s fun though.” Bucky looked off into the distance then looked down at his sneakers and let out a sigh, almost as if he was growing bored of the subject. “How old are you? You seem pretty small.” 

Steve was caught off guard by his remark but notices Bucky didn’t mean it in a rude connotation, simply as an observance. “Fourteen actually, going into High school.” 

Bucky’s eyes widened and his interest peaked, “Fourteen?! How are you older than me? You’re barely five feet tall!” Bucky laughed while Steve just looked down with embarrassment but did let out a laugh. “I’m thirteen, well, close anyways, in a month.” 

“So you’re twelve? And here you are making fun of me while you just got out of the booster seat.” Steve retorted, doing his best to defend his pride. Although as soon as the words left his mouth, he became painfully aware how much taller, nonetheless fit, Bucky is than him. Steve’s hands clenched in his pockets ready for a solid punch to land on his shoulder. 

But nothing happened. Bucky simply laughed and responded, “Not true! And at least I wouldn’t slide out of it!” 

Steve snorted, relaxing for the first time during the conversation, “Okay, okay, fine you got me.” 

They walked together comfortably, joking and chatting about video games, school, and their summer plans. It was easy for them, although they both had stubborn personalities, they found it easy to get along and ended up enjoying each others company while giggling about random jokes that came to mind. Time seemed to pass too fast because soon they were in front of Steve’s home. 

“Well,” Bucky said, picking up his little sisters bike, “At least the bike isn’t hurt.” 

“Very sensitive,” Steve awkwardly shifted on his feet, “Well, now you know where I live so don’t go stalking me. Last person who did got a swift beating.” 

“I highly doubt that.” Bucky laughed. 

“The stalker part or beating?” 

“Both.” 

Steve let out a humorous annoyed huff. “Alright ok they didn’t get a beating.” 

Bucky looked at him with half lidded eyes and a sly smirk. “Because…?” 

“...the stalker was a stray cat.” Steve said looking down. 

This made Bucky erupt with laughter, tossing his head back. “A CAT!” He wheezed which made a smile appear across Steve’s face too. “Wait, wait, what did you do with it instead?” 

Just then a meow was heard from behind the front door. Steve looked up at Bucky who was now piercing his lips together as hard as he could to keep from cracking up again. “You,” he cleared his throat, “You kept the cat?” 

“Uhhh…” Steve was embarrassed up until Bucky started snickering again and ended up losing it again. This time Steve laughed along with him fully. 

“Oh my god!’ He gasped, “I cannot wait to meet it but sadly I think my mom needs me back to help with Becca.” 

“Oh yeah well, see ya around.” Steve said with nervousness returning into his voice. 

Bucky began wheeling the bike along the sidewalk but turned around to wave goodbye to Steve. 

Steve had gone inside and spent the rest of the day playing Captain America and the Avengers on the Nintendo. His mom, having gotten home around noon from her long shift, had crashed on the couch for a quick nap. Later that night, they sat down for dinner and Sarah asked Steve how his day was. 

“Good I guess,” Steve said, swallowing his meatloaf, “Met the new neighbors.” 

Sarah lifted her head, “Really? Are they nice?’ 

Steve cocked his head, “Yeah,” He thought back to earlier that day, “The little girl crashed her bike hitting the big crack in the sidewalk. It was a bad scrape but I bandaged her up and helped her back to the house” 

Sarah’s smile grew wide, “Stevie! That was so kind of you! Did you meet her mother or sibling?” 

“Yeah, I met her mom and” Steve thought about his conversations with Bucky and how it was the first person his age he talked to in a long time where the discussion didn’t end on bad terms, “and uh she helped her inside. Thanked me too.” Steve didn’t want to get his mother's hopes up about him having a new friend when it could all go to hell anyways. At least, he thought that could be his reasoning. 

“I am so proud of you! And very happy you have picked up on what to do after your countless bumps and bruises.” Sarah stood up, ruffled his hair, and put her dishes in the dishwasher. “We definitely need to have them over now, I feel like you know the neighborhood better than I do!” Steve finished his dinner and sat in the living room petting the cat, which he had nicknamed Falcon, and watching TV. His mother was finishing cleaning up the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Sarah made her way over to the door and opened it. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi,” a familiar soft voice spoke, “My name is Winifred Barnes. My kids and I just moved in at the end of the road.” 

Sarah gasped and smiled, “Oh hello, I’m Sarah Rogers, nice to meet you!” 

“My daughter crashed her bike earlier today and I believe your son helped her,” Steve lifted his head and listened more intently. Winifred continued, “And I would like to not only thank you but invite you and your household over for dinner, at least once we have our dining room unpacked, to repay the debt.” 

Sarah smiled and gestured for Steve to come over to her which Steve obeyed. “We would love to!” His mother said wrapping her arm around her son’s shoulders. 

Winifred smiled “Perfect,” She looked down at Steve, “And thank you again young man, Becca is feeling much better.” Steve prayed in his head she would not mention Bucky which, thankfully, she didn’t. “Does Wednesday say around 5:30 work for you?” 

Sarah looked down at her son, nodded, and looked back up, “That sounds great!” 

Two days later, Sarah and Steve stand on the doorstep of the Barnes household. Steve dressed himself in a nice brown long sleeve button down with a red sleeveless knitted vest on top along with nice slacks. His mother wore a matching floral jacket and pencil skirt. Sarah takes the liberty to ring the doorbell. Bucky answered the door wearing a baggy dark green sweater and light washed jeans. He smiled and said, “Hello” 

Steve instantly grew incredibly nervous and stared at his shoes, “Hello, is your mother home?” Sarah asked. 

Bucky nodded,glanced at Steve, and called for Winifred who appeared at the door promptly with an apron on. “Oh hello, sorry I am running a little long on dinner but come in! Please make yourself at home.” 

She opened the door and Steve followed his mother into the Barnes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear this will get better just hold out please im desperate


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner goes just about as well as Steve expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about half of the usual and I am sorry. I needed to keep the following chapter separate from this one :)

Steve was ‘nervous’ to say the least. Better words to describe it would be terrified, shaken, or ‘pants-peeable’. His hands were sweaty as his mother and him stood in the kitchen conversing with Ms. Winifred. He wiped them on his slacks which didn’t help all that much but it at least made him feel better. His eyes didn’t know where to look and he ended up just watching Ms. Barnes cook while only every now and then stealing glances at her children, mostly at Bucky who was sitting at the counter scribbling on a notepad. 

“Again, I apologize for dinner not being ready. The lasagna is taking longer than expected.” Winifred said again dashing around the kitchen. 

“No, no, it’s okay! Would you like some help?” Sarah offered. 

“Actually,” Winifred glanced around at the kitchen taking a deep breath, “I would very much so. Umm, kids? Would you guys like to go to the backyard while we finish dinner?” Bucky and Becca both mumbled what must have been an okay and Steve nodded while they all shuffled out the backdoor. 

Now Steve was really nervous. His mother was his rock in unfamiliar situations and she is now on the other side of a door. He was stuck outside in a stuffy vest with virtual strangers. 

“Hey Steve,” Bucky called from the middle of the yard with a football in his hands, “Wanna play?” 

“No, I uh, I am fine. Sports are not really my thing being...small and all,” Steve stammered out but Bucky jogged over and smiled. 

“Come on! We don’t have to tackle or anything, we can just toss it back and forth.” He said nudging Steve’s shoulder with the ball in hand. 

“You should play Steve, Bucky throws like a wimp anyways.” Becca piped in while sitting in one of the lounge chairs. Bucky gave her a glare which earned a “jus sayin” from his sister. 

Steve nodded, “Alright okay give me a second,” Steve shimmied off his vest, his shirt coming untucked in the back which he proceeded to tuck back in quickly. Steve threw his vest on one of the chairs and made eye contact with Bucky who must have already been looking at him. 

Bucky cleared his throat and said, “Ready then?” They tossed the ball back and forth for awhile which helped Steve calm down. Steve surprised himself when he was the one to break the silence this time. 

“So, you play sports?” 

Bucky caught the ball, “Yeah, wherever I can anyways.” He threw it at Steve, “You don’t play any? Not even golf? You don’t have to be big for that.” 

Steve shook his head and threw the ball back, “The high school has a team but I don’t know if I will join.” 

Bucky caught it, “You should,” He said but Steve shook his head, “Promise me you will.” 

Steve wanted to to say no but something inside him made his mouth form the words, “Okay, I will.” 

A satisfied smile washed across Bucky’s face as he threw the ball back. Steve felt his stomach do a flip and almost didn’t catch the ball because of so. 

Bucky laughed, “You alright Rogers?” 

“Yep, yeah I uh,” Steve cleared his throat and shook his head, “I’m good, Just thought you would throw the ball harder.” 

“Oh that’s how it is?” Bucky said challengingly. Steve nodded with a smile and threw the ball back, with a little more force. Bucky gripped the ball tightly and threw it back with almost as much force as he could muster. Steve anticipated this and was ready to catch it but the ball still managed to knock the wind out of him. He bent over gasping for a breath. 

“Oh shit, Steve!” Bucky ran to Steve who was still bent over grabbing his ribs. “Shit, dude are you okay? I didn’t mean-I’m sorry, I” 

“No, no, it’s okay really I,” Steve finally caught his breath and was trying his best to say, “Just, got bad lungs, not your fault.” 

“Well, lets at least get you sat down.” Bucky put his hand on Steve’s back. 

“No, it’s fine, I can get there on my own.” Steve said between shaky, crackled breaths. 

“I know you can,” Bucky said, making eye contact with Steve, “But the thing is you don’t have to.” Steve swears to god he lost his breath again in that moment. Nonetheless he nodded and let Bucky lead him to one of the patio chairs. 

“Christ sake Bucky, way to break him.” Becca spat out. 

“SHUT UP BECCA.” Bucky bit back with what seemed to be anger growing in his voice. Becca had no remarks left. 

Steve was catching his breath more and more now and was almost back to normal, well his normal. Bucky watched Steve’s chest heaving. “Steve I am so sorry. I wouldn’t have thrown it that hard if I had known.” 

Steve sucked a large breath and exhaled it while saying, “It’s my fault for not telling you.” 

“Well I know how we can avoid shit like this from happening again.” Bucky said squatting down to get eye-level with Steve. 

“And how is that?” 

“We can get to know each other better.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the next two years, the skinny blonde and dashing brunette grow an unbreakable bond. But everything goes to shit when Bucky has devastating news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For warning, I love being super dramatic with even the smallest of conflicts so yeah. Long chapter so sit back and grab some popcorn.

**two years later**

Steve peered off into the distance, using his hand to block the sun’s rays.  


“Little too far to the left, don’t you think?” A familiar voice says behind him, making Steve turn around to see who it is.  


“Depends on where you think I was aiming.” Steve responded with a small smile creeping onto his face at the sight of Bucky.  


His friend had grown taller, buffer, and, from Steve’s perspective, more attractive. He virtually loomed over Steve who had only grown at the very least an inch, maybe. Steve’s face filled out a little more and he wasn’t as bone skinny but still very much on the scrawny side. He did end up joining golf and it helped him build some stamina which in turn aided in suppressing his asthma.  


“Don’t get me wrong, I am not doubting your skill, but I am about 100% sure you are supposed to aim for the hole.” Bucky said walking up to his friends side. After the dinner where Bucky almost made Steve pass out, they had been hanging out basically every day. None of their classmates ever saw them apart and almost grew suspicious if they were, instantly thinking maybe one of them was terminally ill or something crazy like that. Which is insane to think, obviously, because if one of them was terminally ill, neither of them would be at school.  


“And I also am 100% sure you are supposed to be on a date right now.” Steve responded. It turns out Steve was not alone in the thinking that Bucky had gotten much more appealing. Many girls, and some boys, were lining up around the corner to even get a date with him.  


Bucky shrugged, “What can I say, she wasn’t my type.”  


“That’s what you always say about them, Buck.” The blonde said, beginning to walk in the direction of his ball, which he suspected landed a further away than originally thought.  


“What can I say,” Bucky said with a sigh, following his friend, “I am a picky guy." The sun was beginning to set, making the golf courses trees dance with vibrant orange reflected light. Warmer weather had finally come causing the summer nights to be just that more enjoyable. A gentle cool breeze swept across the sloping green hills.

“Have you found it?” Steve called to Bucky who was a few trees down hill. The ball was definitely further that estimated.  


“Not yet,” Bucky shoved a few bush branches around until he saw a white ball. “Wait I found it!”  


“Sweet, ok I will be right there.” Steve jogged over to his friend but he didn’t see where the ball was. “Wait where is it?’ Bucky whistled with one arm behind his back and looked anywhere but Steve in the eye. Steve narrowed his eyes, “Bucky, give me the ball.”  


“Why I have no idea what you are talking about.” He said in an exasperated tone.  


“Buck, it’s getting late, we have to get home. Now give me the ball.” Steve said with a small smile. Bucky was always a prankster and, although Steve acted annoyed, he secretly loved the tricks he would play.  


“Only on one condition” Bucky said confidently.  


“Alright, and what is it?”  


“Go to dinner with me.”  


Steve was completely caught off guard by Bucky’s request but obviously accepted. He kept telling himself it was just a friend thing, nothing more, not a date, nope. But that failed, the inner romantic in him really wanted it to be a date date because I mean god damn. Anyone in there right mind would gladly accept a night out with Bucky, no questions asked. So that’s how they ended up in a diner sipping on milkshakes and chowing down on burgers while discussing how both of their previous school years went. Steve was elated when Bucky became a freshman, he finally had someone to talk to.  


“So,” Bucky said between sips of his shake, “Plans for this summer?”  


“Well, work on my swing for starters, trying to get to state this year. What about you? What does the great James Barnes have on his plate for this summer?”  


Bucky shifted uncomfortably and laughed “Oh not much, work out, video games, other stuff…”  
He wasn’t his usual self tonight, more reserved like when they first started hanging out, aloof almost. Steve hoped it was nothing and tried to keep the conversation going but soon realized something was eating at Bucky.  


“Bucky, whats wrong?”  


The brunette’s eyes widened and he began to shake his head but gave up almost instantly and dropped it with a sigh. “I uh…” This wasn’t normal. Bucky was the confident one, the prime example of right, the leader of anyone who would follow, which was basically everyone. Bucky’s face looked dull, like he missed a night of sleep, and Steve noticed. Something was off, completely wrong more like. Bucky took a big gulp and made eye contact with Steve.  


“Steve, I’m moving.”

 

Steve just stared across the table, not at Bucky, not at the food, hell not even at the diner, he just stared. Like he wanted to transcend the earth and fold into himself. This isn’t the end of his life but it sure as fuck felt like it. Steve has had his fair share of moment when all oxygen has left his body but this, this shit felt like an outer space vacuum.  


“You’re what?” Steve whispered out.  


Bucky felt tears spring into his eyes so he looked down again and mumbled, “I’m sorry. I am so fucking sorry Steve. You know my mother, her job” Bucky was choking back sobbing.  


A still silence loomed over them. Steve dropped his head and began fidgeting with his now sweaty hands, “Where?”  


Bucky looked up, “What?”  


“Where are you moving?” Steve said more firmly this time.  


“Seattle”  


Steve clenched his jaw. It’s so far away. It’s so god damn impossibly far away. “Fuck this, fuck it all.” was all Steve could mutter out.  


“Language, Stevie.” Bucky laughed halfheartedly, “No need to be picking up my bad habits.”  


All Steve could do is let out a huff and look around the diner whilst burying his tears deep down. This would be the time, Steve knows this would be the time to tell Bucky everything.  


Steve should tell Bucky that he has liked him from the first day they met, that every time Bucky would get so passionate about what he was talking about that Steve would just stare and wonder how he ended up with this miracle ended up as his friend, that every time Bucky had a date Steve would go out to the golf course and hit as many balls as he could because he didn’t want to fathom anyone else but himself in Bucky’s arms, and that every goddamn time they were together, Steve for once in his sad god forsaken life felt at home, no matter where they were. Steve knows that he should tell Bucky that the night Bucky’s baseball game got rained out in the middle of a play and they were stranded under the concession stand giggling and scarfing down leftover hot dogs was the night Steve knew he loved Bucky more than he loved himself.  


But he didn’t. He couldn’t. Because that wouldn’t change anything. Bucky would still leave. And that would just leave things too sour and broken between the two for Steve to bare.  


“When do you leave?”  


Bucky looked down again and let out a long, burden ridden sigh.  


“Tomorrow.”  


Steve’s jaw clenched harder than ever. “And you fucking telling me now?”  


Bucky took in an unsteady breath. “Stevie, I-”  


“You know what, save it.” Steve stood, grabbed his jacket and pushed through the diner doors without looking back. And when he got home all he could do was lay on his bed and let his pillow soak in every broken tear that fell.

When ‘tomorrow’ finally came, Steve felt numb. Even though he woke up around five in the morning, he didn’t roll out of bed until seven due to just spending two hours laying on his bed, every part of his body feeling numb. He replayed the previous night's events again and again but there was no new ending. There wasn’t a ‘psych!’ moment where Bucky was just kidding, not a moment where Steve confessed his love and Bucky made a vow to stay, nor a moment where Steve didn’t bust through the doors in fury. Nothing had changed. Bucky was still leaving.  


And Steve was still heartbroken.  


He went back and forth between seeing Bucky off or leaving last night to be their last conversation. “You need to at least say goodbye Stevie,” Sarah said while scrubbing off melted cheese from her plate over the sink, “He is your best friend. I have never seen you happier than when you are with him”  
Steve remained quiet and stabbed at his scrambled eggs. “Come on Stevie, I was already going to say goodbye to Winifred so at least come along and say goodbye to her.” His mother now placed her hands on the chair across from her son. “If not for her than for me.”  


“Okay.” Steve said in a quiet voice. He didn’t want to see Bucky, he didn’t want to talk to him, he didn’t want anything else about him right now.  


Sarah and Steve strolled up to the Barnes Household right as Winifred was loading the last box into the UHaul truck. They greeted her and she began talking about her continuing research in Seattle. Steve wanted to hate her, he wanted to despise her for taking away the only person that has stuck around but he couldn’t. She was too nice of a woman and Steve had grown to consider her almost family. The three continued chatting about their years here and his mother grew emotional, ending in the two mothers consoling each other. They only stopped crying to acknowledge the front door opening with a very tired Bucky in sweatpants and a dark green t shirt appearing in the doorway.  


“I believe you two have some things to talk about.” Sarah said to her son who was staring at the boy in the doorway. Steve nodded and made his way to the front porch and into the house with his ex-best friend.  


The air was tense between the two. It grew even worse when Steve noticed Bucky’s puffy and extremely discolored eyes. Steve knew he himself wasn’t looking too spiffy but nothing like that. This was enough to make Steve start the conversation, “Buck, I’m- I am sorry I left.”  


“It’s fine, really.” Bucky sat down against the wall, with Steve following suit. “It was really fucked up of me to wait till the last minute to tell you.”  
They both looked around the now empty room. Bucky let out a sigh and leaned his head against the wall. Steve noticed how greasy Bucky’s hair was but, damn it, he still looked beautiful. Even looking torn down, stripped of his usual composure, Steve still couldn’t help but look at the boy and feel a deep ache in his heart.  


“Hey, remember when we first started hanging out and, as an initiation for our friendship we pressed out thumbprints in paint onto the side of the school's library?” Bucky said with a soft smile growing.  


Steve smiled and shook his head “You said you were with me till the end of the line.” He looked up at the ceiling, “I didn’t think it would come that fast.”  
Another silence crept over them but this one wasn’t uncomfortable or eerie. It was just the two of them sitting next to each other in an empty room, not saying a word, just breathing together. Steve wished he could just stay like this, the two of them in each other's company, doing absolutely nothing in particular. But that time was going to end and Steve knew in the back of his mind some things did need to be said.  


“Bucky, I uh” Steve started but he couldn’t find the courage to finish.  


The brunette lifted his head from the wall and looked at his friend. “Yeah Stevie?”  


Steve just looked at his best friend, trying to take in every goddamn detail there was, he wanted to remember every freckle and scar he had before they up and left his life forever. He wanted to imprint the way the sun caught his eyes and they became so bright, Steve wonders how they don’t cause a reflection. Most of all though, he wanted to remember the way his hair never stayed in its place and always, always, found its way right in front of Bucky’s eyes.  


Steve realized they had been making eye contact for an unusually long time and looked down again. “I hope you like Seattle.” He said. Steve thought to himself how shitty both of them would feel if he confessed how he felt and two minutes later Bucky was out the door. It was best to just let his feelings go away with time and patience.  


“I won’t not nearly as much as I like Brooklyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Please leave comments and kudos, they are very much appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fast forward 10 years later, Steve's life is going well. His closest friend, Sam, is begging him to hang out after work and Steve obliges for once. Little did he know, he would owe Sam more than just a drink.

**ten years later**

“Rogers, I want those panels done by Monday, this edition goes out soon,” Steve’s boss said in the doorway of his office. 

“Almost done sir.” Steve replied looking up from his work to meet his superiors gaze. 

His boss nodded, said, “Alright have a nice weekend.” and walked out of Steve’s view. Steve finds himself lucky to have landed this job, especially with the job market the way it is. It pays well and he can do what he loves for a living, drawing. His life was just where he wanted it to be, he had good friends, a nice apartment, and, not to mention, had finally grown into his size and now was a looming 6’2 with well sculpted muscles. 

He knew it must be 5 already meaning everyone had begun shuffling out of the building. Steve began stuffing his current works into his laptop bag and shutting down his desktop pc for the day. A figure appeared in the doorway. 

You know one of these days you are going to work yourself to death without having ever met more people than just your coworkers, 

Steve turned around to see Sam his closest friend and coworker leaning against the door jam.”What can I say, I am a picky guy.” He responds. 

“Steve, there is a different between picky and holey-upey” Sam said with an unamused look which made Steve laugh. 

“Look I know going ‘out on the town’ is your kind of thing but I am perfectly content going home to my dogs and watching some TV.” 

“Oh Rogers”, Sam gasped while putting a had over his heart, “I knew you were deep down a sad guy but this is just sickening. Spending a friday alone in the greatest city in the world.” 

“Look, I don’t need to go to bars and hit on random people to have a good time.” Steve slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“Oh really?” Sam challenged him to which Steve replied with a nod as he shut his office door and began walking along side each other. “Steven what kind of TV were you going to watch?” 

Steve cleared his throat and said reluctantly, “...America’s Dumbest Criminals.” 

“Damn Rogers we made a deal!” Sam said with a small laugh. “And I believe the payment should fit the crime. You, my friend, are going drinking tonight.” 

Steve opened his mouth to argue but knew it was no use due to Sam’s stubborn nature and the fact he did break his promise not to watch anything starting with ‘the worlds ______est’. But it was worth it, those criminals are fucking dumbasses and it made Steve laugh really hard. 

Hours later, Steve walks into a bar only a few blocks from his work, and is instantly called over to the bar by Sam who had been waiting for him. Steve had tried to dress himself up a little more by slipping on a cream colored sweatshirt and black jeans, which paired nicely with his dorky black framed glasses. 

“Half expected you not to show!” Sam said a little louder than needed, “Friends this is my friend Steve. Steve this is Clint and Scott.” Steve shook both of their hands and said it was nice to meet them. “Bartender! A gin and tonic for my friend here, on me.” The bartender nodded, made Steve’s drink, and handed it to him. 

Steve took a sip than wrinkled his brows, “Thats a lot of gin.” 

Sam started laughing, “Just the way it’s supposed to be!” 

Steve began chuckling, “You know I am beginning to think you didn’t want to get me out of the house so much as you needed a designated driver.” 

“RING A DING DING DING DONG” Sam crackled himself off and took another sip f his drink, “But seriously Rogers, you gotta live a little or you will end up dying alone with no one to remember you by except your doggos.” Steve took Sam’s advice to an extent and sipped on his drink while talking with Clint and Scott. They seemed to be reasonably nice people. Clint was a personal trainer while Scott was a mechanic at a motorcycle dealership a few blocks north. They talked about how they met Sam and each other and asked the same of Steve. It was nice to get out of the normal for Steve and he ended up relaxing enough to challenge drunken Sam to a game of darts. Surprisingly, his drunk ass made near perfect throws almost every time and Steve ended up losing by a landslide. 

“I should have warned you,” Clint remarked as Steve sat down on a now vacant stool, left by Scott who left early, next to him, “Sam is a beast at darts and even better drunk. I have met only one person who has ever beat him.” 

“Well, when I meet this fictional person, remind me to buy them a drink.” Steve said almost bitterly which earned a snort from Clint. Steve so badly wanted to knock more drinks back but remembered he was now burdened with being the designated driver and continued sipping on his one and only gin and tonic. 

“Well speak of the devil.” Clint said astoundingly as a bulky figure in a baseball cap walked through the front door. Steve wasn’t paying much attention, and, to be fairly honest, was growing tired but this stranger did peak his interest. The man approached Clint and greeted him like a brother he hasn’t seen in awhile. They exchanged the typical ‘how are you’s and ‘how is work going’s until both had their say. Clint then turned to Steve, “Steve, this is my friend James. The only man to beat Sam’s drunken ass at darts.” 

James reached out his hand and Steve shook it,“Nice to meet you.” 

“You too,” Steve replied, looking the stranger in the eye for the first time. Then it slipped out. 

“Bucky?” 

James’s eyes widened, “Wait,” then he looked at Steve’s face more intently, “Steve?! Oh my god how are you man!” Bucky’s face was consumed by a smile and he instinctively pulled Steve in for a hug which was not refused. 

“I am great. how have you been?” Steve said still within their hug. 

“Good but not nearly as good as you man, holy shit you got big,” Bucky said breaking the hug but keeping one hand on Steve’s forearm, “Like uh, upwards and muscle size.” This was the first time Steve has seen Bucky speechless ever. 

“Uh excuse me hi, yeah, quick question, you guys know each other?” Clint threw in pointing between them, grounding both Steve and Bucky back to where they were. 

“Yeah, we do actually” Bucky laughed, “Or I guess did, we were best friends beginning of high school. Back then he was WAY smaller though” 

Steve still couldn’t fully take in what was happening. It felt like Bucky was back from the dead, like there was a ghost standing next to him. He is really hoping it's the liquor but then he remembered he only had hardly over half the glass. Bucky was back, his Bucky. 

“I don’t believe that even for a second,” Clint said shaking his head. 

“Believe what you will, this guy was shrimpy at best in high school.” Bucky said, turning back to Steve, “Do you want to get out of here? Catch up maybe?” 

Steve was caught off guard but quickly agreed. Both of the men said their goodbyes and Steve informed Sam and his buddies would be needing to take an uber to which Sam just replied by yelling ‘Steve got a date!’ 

After a light hearted debate in the car of where to go at this time of night that would be quiet, they decided Steve’s apartment would be best. Steve’s stomach was still doing flips. The ghost of Bucky was sitting in the car’s passenger seat, right next to him. He could touch him if he could, if he wanted to. 

Once they arrived at Steve’s apartment, they were both greeted by his two dogs, “Oh who are these cuties?” Bucky squatted down and instantly began petting them. 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Bucky get pummeled by the two slobbering dogs, “The german shepherd is Wiccan and the golden retriever is Teddy.” The two dogs continued to wag their tails and give their full attention to Bucky who was close to being knocked over. “They usually aren’t this friendly with strangers.” Eventually, Steve ordered the two dogs off of Bucky and shut them up in his room to calm down. 

“I am so sorry about that, they are good dogs I promise.” Steve said walking back to the living “Want some wine?” 

“Yeah, wine sounds nice” Bucky called to the blonde who was already in the kitchen opening a bottle. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the living room. It was fairly clean other than a possibly day old plate and a stray t-shirt here and there. The furniture was fairly new with a white modern look throughout every piece. 

Steve came back with a glass in each hand, handed one to Bucky, and settled down next to him on the couch. “So, you’re back in Brooklyn?” 

Bucky took a sip then said, “Yeah, couldn’t seem to shake the fast pased life you can only get here.” He took another sip, this time much larger, “What about you? What did you do after high school?” 

Steve shifted more comfortably into the couch, “Well, after graduating, attended School of Visual Arts then got a job as a comic book artist.” 

“Oh, you work with Sam!” Bucky exhaled, “That must be all kinds of fun.” 

Steve chuckled, “Yeah, it is. What about you? What did the great Bucky Barnes do after school ended?” 

A little laugh and, what Steve swears seemed to be a blush, came from Bucky “Well, I went to school for engineering, didn’t get very far, but far enough to land me a job here." 

Steve nodded along half listening and half just watching Bucky talk. Some things had changed about him, his face now fuller and with a few more wrinkles but overall he looked almost the exact same. Same striking eyes, same floppy hair, although it was admittedly longer now. 

“Another question, when did you decide to go for the grungy long hair rocker look?” Steve asked which earned a quality laugh from Bucky. Steve’s stomach did more flips and he took a big drink of wine. 

“I don’t really know, figured I would grow it out. What, you don’t like it?” Bucky’s eyes traced over Steve’s face. 

“No, no, no don’t get me wrong, you look hot with it.” Steve said throwing up his hands defensively while cussing himself out inside his own head. Another blush appeared on Bucky’s face which was quickly hidden by another drink of wine. This was going to be a long night. 

“Well, good to know you like it.” Bucky said with a chuckle. After a silence settled between the two Bucky asked, “Got a bathroom in this place?” 

“Uh yeah just down the hall, to the left.” Steve gestured and Bucky nodded, heading down the hall. 

Steve was still having trouble believing Bucky was in his apartment. The Bucky he lost ten years ago is back in his life. It had taken Steve a few years to get over Bucky leaving, both because of their friendship and, well, Steve’s overwhelming crush. It wasn’t until now did he realize he wasn’t as over Bucky as originally thought. 

“Hey, Steve?” Bucky called from the hallway, “I think your dogs are half way to tearing down your door.” 

“Oh shit,” Steve tuned back in and realized his dogs have been whining louder and louder, “Yeah they are probably hungry.” He said getting up from the couch and heading down the hallway himself. He opened his bedroom door and led the dogs to the kitchen where he put both their food bowls on the floor. Both men settled back onto the couch and began making conversation again, falling back into a rhythm. They talked about how their lives had been going and how their families are. It was nice, almost just like old times, to just be in each others presence. After almost all topics had been exhausted, and the wine bottle empty, Steve and Bucky sat back in the couch, both of them with a dog at their feet. Bucky lifted his head and looked at the overflowing bookcase next to the TV. 

“I take it you still like movies.” Bucky said with a smile tugging at the side of his face. 

“Correction, love.” Steve held up a finger which earned a chuckle from the brunette. “I know it's kind of late, but do you want to watch one?” 

“Hmm,” Bucky pierced his lips, “Only if Teddy here can cuddle on the couch with me.” 

Steve laughed, “Deal,” And got up to skim through the bookshelf while Teddy jumped onto the couch and let out a huff while laying his head on Bucky’s lap. “So what are you feeling, action, comedy, drama?” 

“Doesn’t matter to me. At this point, I am just about drunk enough that everything will be a comedy.” Bucky commented, “But on second thought, do you have any of the Transformers movies?” 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh at the way Bucky said it so excitedly. “You doubt my taste in movies that much?” Bucky let a short laugh. “I have all of them. Revenge of the Fallen work for you?” 

Bucky gave him a glare with deadly seriousness in his eyes. 

“I was kidding!” Steve exclaimed through laughs, “The original it is.” He popped in the movie and settled back into the couch next to Bucky with Wiccan once again at his feet. Bucky sighed and shifted deeper into the couch, inching closer to Steve. 

The blonde clenched his jaw, hoping to make his stomach stop doing somersaults. This, of course, didn’t work. The movie continued on and Steve could see Bucky’s eyes slowly getting droopier and droopier. Soon Steve realized he was the only one awake with Wiccan and Teddy having passed out and Bucky snoring soundly with his head leaning back against the couch. A small content smile spread across Steve’s face as he looked at the soundly asleep brunette to his left. Memories from countless sleepovers between the two flood back into his memory. Nights where both of them would doze off on the living room floor while playing video games. 

Bucky mumbled something, tucked one leg under him, and leaned against Steve’s chest. Steve swears to god he could die right there, right now, and have no complaints. Bucky’s hair fell gently over his eyes and Steve fought the urge to tuck it behind his ear. After making himself calm the fuck down by thinking of how embarrassing it would be if Bucky was to wake up to his now buff ass friend having an asthma attack, Steve relaxed and let himself fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bucky is back and gay as helllllllllll


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's POV after last nights events. He stupidly talks to Sam about it.

Bucky had no idea what the fuck he was doing if he was to be honest. He didn’t fully understand how he ended up curled up next to his old best friend, mumbling about how he missed him. Not that Bucky minded in the slightest. What really confused Bucky, though, is how he hasn’t bumped into Steve earlier. After the countless times Sam has called up his ass and made him tag along drinking with his other pals, it’s surprising this meetup took so long. He was almost completely sure he would not see Steve again after moving to Seattle and it sure as hell broke him. He spent months wanting to be mad at his mom, although it failed because deep down Bucky couldn’t blame her for following her dream. He did, however, not fail in missing Steve with his entire heart. Hell, he cried almost every night for the first week after leaving. Bucky knew he would make new friends but something within him felt like it was missing, like a piece of him disappeared the farther he got from Steve. Bucky forced himself to focus on his school work in order to get into a decent college and make something of himself. And once he saw that job opening in Brooklyn, something forced his hand to apply. 

When he first moved back to Brooklyn, money was tight and he knew it was time to get help in form of a roommate, then entered Sam. God, was he a wild one. Bucky was grateful he didn’t have a messy or psycho person living in his apartment, but good god was that guy an extrovert. Bucky was a sociable person and did enjoy going out for drinks but Sam was a whole new level. 

He knew he really needed to thank Sam for inviting him out tonight. Otherwise, there was no way he would have ended up where he was at this moment. And god he was so happy to be here. Bucky had never grown so close to someone as he had Steve. They had known everything about each other, well excluding a few things anyways. 

Bucky woke up when a warm ray of sunshine hit him right in the face. He squinted and put up his hand to block the sun that was seeping through the now open blinds. 

“Well look who decided to open his eyes.” Steve said with one hand on his hip and the other gripping the blinds drawstring. This earned a small grunt from Bucky as he propped himself up on his elbow. 

“Was that really necessary Rogers?” He said with a raspy, still groggy voice. 

“The smell of bacon wasn’t bringing you to consciousness so I went with a different method.” Steve said walking back to the kitchen. 

Bucky blinked his eyes a few times and took note of the blanket covering him that surely wasn’t there the night before. After a few moment, he sat up and rubbed his eyes with a sigh. “Come on, breakfast is ready.” Steve called from the kitchen. Bucky pushed himself up and shuffled his way into the kitchen where a plate of bacon and eggs awaited him at the counter. It hit him at that moment that he really never asked if he could stay the night. 

“Uh, sorry for falling asleep during the movie, you could have just woken me up, I would not have minded.” His words stumbled out of his mouth but Steve started shaking his head. 

“No, no, it’s fine. I didn’t want to disturb Teddy, you made a good pillow for him.” Steve said sitting down across from the brunette with his own plate in hand. 

Bucky smirked, “I see how it is, it’s all about the pillow.” He took a bite of his scrambled eggs as he watched Steve’s cheeks grow a little red and he squirm in his chair. Yep, Steve was definitely awake when Bucky decided the couch was comfy enough for his head. 

He had to admit Steve was a damn good cook even for something so simple. “This shit is good Rogers. Did you also take a culinary class? 

Steve smirked, “Nope, just used to cooking for one night stands.” 

This time it was Bucky who couldn’t keep his face from flushing, “I have trouble believing it, even with that kind of body.” 

Steve laughed with a napkin covering his mouthful of eggs, “I got you here didn’t I?” he said after swallowing. 

“Damn, you got me there,” Bucky said with a smile pulling at his lips as he bit off a piece of bacon. 

They both enjoyed their breakfast, making some conversation but mainly focused on feasting. Throughout breakfast one thought still would not leave Bucky’s brain. Was Steve really a player? Although Bucky did find it hard to imagine with his dorky personality, with that kind of body all Steve would have to say is hi and someone would be on him instantly. At least, that’s what Bucky would do anyways. Once they finished, Steve put the dishes in the dishwasher and asked Bucky is he needed a ride home which he gladly accepted. As much as Bucky wanted to stay in Steve’s apartment forever, his breath stank and he needed to get out of his clothes. 

On the ride to Bucky and Sam’s apartment the conversation was light and never got to awkward. As Steve pulled over to let Bucky get out, he said “Wait do you live with Sam?” 

“Yep,” Bucky sighed with a trace of a laugh mingled in, “It sure is exciting.” 

“I cannot believe I have been working with that nimrod for almost four years and I never even knew.” He said with disbelief, “Though, in his defense he did ask me to go drinking with him on more than one occasion.” 

“You know I was just thinking that,” Bucky agreed, “That crazy son of a bitch tried getting me out more too.” 

“Well remind me to thank him,” Steve said with a sly smile while making eye contact with the brunette. Bucky scanned over Steve’s face, taking in what has changed and what has stayed the same. Bucky saw the same striking blue eyes he remembers from what seems like forever ago. After a while Bucky realized he has probably been staring too long and looked down, while tucking a loose piece of hair behind his ear. 

“Well, I better uh, better get inside,” Bucky said grabbing the handle and looking back at Steve, “I bet Sam needs some hangover emotional support. Thanks again for the ride.” He climbed out of the car. 

“Tell him I said hi,” Steve let out a small laugh, “See you around Barnes.” 

Bucky smiled and shut the car door, walking into the building resisting the urge to turn and watch the blonde drive off. 

Once the apartment door shut, a voice came from the living room sounding tired, “If you’re a murderer, could you please come back later? My roommate isn’t here to be a human shield.” 

“Oh that hurts Sam,” Bucky says with exasperation while setting his keys on the counter. 

Sam lifted his head off the couch kitchen and cocked one of his brows, “Well, well, well where have you been? I never saw you last night.” 

Bucky sighed, plopping himself into one of the living room chairs adjacent to Sam, “I actually did go to the bar last night for your information. But then I met your coworker and we left.” 

“Wait woah wh-” Sam shot up this time, now propping himself against the couchs armrest, “Steve? You left with Steve? Shit, if I knew he swung that way, I would have set you guys a hell lot earlier.” 

Bucky laughed a little and tried to suppress a blush, “No, no, no, not like that! We were best friends in high school before I had to move to Seattle. 

Sam let out a ‘ohhh’ while nodding, “Ok, gotchya lovers in high school, got it.” 

Bucky became more embarrassed, “Again no,” Sam nodded with a knowing look on his face. A silence settled between them until Bucky broke it with, “But do you think he does like…” 

Sam instantly busts up laughing leaving Bucky piercing his lips to keep his embarrassment limited, “Your gay ass is smitten with Mr. Blonde hair blue eyes.” Sam let out another laugh and pretended to wipe away tears, “I mean I can’t blame you, if he was a little more outgoing, I think I would have already bitten off a piece of that cake, I mean god damn” Bucky gave Sam a glare which earned another laugh from Sam, “I was kidding! And I am not sure man, we don’t talk about sexuality that much except for when a hot guy walks by and we whistle at him together,” 

“Alright nevermind, forget I asked,” Bucky said rising from his chair sending Sam into another fit of laughter. 

“I’m sorry, Bucky, wait!,” He said between laughs and Bucky stopped walking off, “I was telling the truth that I do not know if he likes guys but if you like him that much, it wouldn’t hurt to at least ask.” 

Bucky nodded and said, “Thanks” 

Sam nodded back and then asked, “So if you guys weren’t hooking up, why did you stay the night?” 

“I may have fallen asleep on his chest.” 

“Bucky, that’s gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not necessarily nearing the end but getting near a pivot point. :) Please leave a kudos and comment if you like!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets the courage to ask Bucky to hang out...or date? Neither are sure but it's still hella fun.

Steve fell back on his bed with a sigh and was joined by Teddy and Wiccan jumping up as well. He replayed the events of last night, not wanting to read too in between the lines but he couldn’t help it. Bucky soundly sleeping on his chest was enough to make Steve realize it didn’t take much for his crush to bubble right back to the surface, like it never left in the first place. All that aside, Steve felt content just knowing the one guy that knew him best was back in his life. He spent the weekend finishing up comic panels, walking his dogs, and cleaning up the apartment that had become somewhat of a mess.He stayed in a relatively good mood, feeling more energized than he had in a long while. Soon Monday came, and with it, work. 

Just as Steve was turning on his office light and setting down his things, a voice came from behind him, “So,” Steve jumped, “Heard you have been sleeping around with my roommate.” Sam said with a smirk. 

“Jesus christ, Sam I just got here,” Steve said throwing his head back with an exasperated sigh, “And it’s not like that anyways. We knew each other-” 

“Yeah, yeah Bucky filled me in, high school pals, yada yada.” Sam said sitting down in the chair in the corner. Steve began to wonder how much Bucky had told him, half wishing he said something about falling asleep and half wishing he didn’t. “Anyways did you get the panels done?” 

Steve sighed, sitting in his chair, bent over and shuffling papers, “Yeah.” 

“Let your dogs out?” 

“Yes.” The questions were coming quicker. 

“Take a shower?” 

“Yes” 

“Like dick?” 

“Yes.” Steve shot his head up and looked at Sam with wide eyes, “I mean uh..” Sam bust out laughing, tossing his head back. “Damn it Sam!” He said with anger rising in his voice, although he really wasn’t that mad. He was comfortable with his sexualtiy although he didn’t like to flaunt it. 

Sam was still booming with laughter, “I’m sorry man, I was just wondering. Thought I would make some humor out of it. You know I couldn’t give less of a shit. Hell, I swing both ways.” 

Steve sighed and ran his hand over his face, “I know, I just don’t see the point in announcing it.” 

Sam nodded, “I get that, but maybe one day you find someone who will yell it with you.” Steve pondered the thought, having not dated around much and when he did, never finding much in it. It was hard to imagine someone that he loved enough to proudly yell from the top of rooftops how much he loved them. “Well, I got what I came for. See ya, around Rogers.” Steve nodded and went back to his work, now finding it hard to focus. 

The day wore on and soon Steve found himself at home, feet propped up on the coffee table, chinese takeout in hand and the TV turned to a rerun of The Office. He finished his noodles and set it on the table.with a sigh. Steve patted the cushion beside him and the dogs cuddled up to him. Steve’s phone dinged and he reached to grab it off of the table. The phone number was unknown. 

**unknown number:** Hey, it’s Bucky. Sam gave me your number.

**Steve:** Oh, hey Buck what’s up? 

**Bucky:** Not much man, watching Sam throw popcorn at the TV while yelling “This is white bullshit!”

**Steve:** Ghost hunters?

**Bucky:** Yep ...so what are you up do?

**Steve:** Oh you know the usual, reading romance novels by moonlight next to a window while cuddled under a blanket.

**Bucky:** Wow didn’t peg you as the Fifty Shades of Grey type.

**Steve:** LOL never

Steve pursed his lips and took a deep breath then exhaled slowly.  


**Steve:** Would you be interested in hanging out Friday? Maybe bowling and dinner?

His chest clenched as time ticked by, Steve was sure he would be dead before he got a text back.  


**Bucky:** I’d love to

 **Steve:** Cool, pick you up around 7?

**Bucky:** Works for me, see you then :)

Steve sighed and threw his back on the couch. This caused Wiccan to whimper and snuggle closer to the blonde. Steve let a smile take over his face as he stroked the dog and thought over how the coming Friday would go. He couldn’t help but get some butterflies in his stomach.  


The week went quick, Steve staying busy with work and fending off Sam who was constantly trying to inhabit his office. At one point, Sam started humming the national anthem, progressively getting louder and louder. Now this would not have been a problem if it did not continue for ten minutes straight, ending in Steve launching a pen at him which ultimately didn’t hit his target. Another day, Sam kept putting sticky notes on Steve’s back, consisting of ‘ken doll’, ‘Mr. Perfect’ and, the most original one yet, ‘nerd’. Although Sam’s constant annoyance did irritated him sometimes, it was nice to keep his mind off of Bucky even if it was for a short while. Soon, Friday did come and Steve pulled up in front of Bucky’s apartment. He had tried to look sort of his best, having put on a grey button down and somewhat tight black jeans.  


Bucky strolled up to Steve’s car and plopped himself in, saying his hellos. He had decided to wear a maroon sweater and khaki pants, and, damn, did Steve approve. But in Steve’s mind Bucky looked good in everything. They made casual conversation on the way to an italian restaurant, per Bucky’s request. Steve’s stomach flipped as he saw that many of the other people there, seemed to be couples on dates. Was this a date? Did Bucky think it was a date? Steve wouldn’t personally object if it was but he worried Bucky would be uncomfortable. Although, Bucky was the one to pick the restaurant…  


“So,” Bucky said, “I’m thinking about the lasagna. What about you?”  


Steve rested his chin in his hand and skimmed over his menu, “The chicken alfredo is calling my name.” Bucky nodded and soon the waiter came by, took their orders and menus, and left the two finally alone with no distractions.  


There was an awkward silence that settled on them which was hard for both of them to pinpoint where it came from. Steve fiddled with his thumbs in his lab, suddenly wishing their food would come quicker. Bucky was the one to finally break to ice, “Steve, I just um,” He sucked in a breath, “I just need to say I am sorry again. For all those years ago, I still feel guilty leaving you and-”  


“Bucky, it’s okay, really it is.” Steve took note of the emotion in Bucky’s eyes, the pure guilt begging to escape, “All that matters is that you are here now.”  


A tight smile pressed itself over Bucky’s face, “You’re right. I just, I hate thinking about having left you alone.”  


“You have to give me some credit, I wasn’t that big of a loner.”  


“Oh yeah, you’re right. Falcon kept you company.” Bucky said with a smile creeping onto his face.  


“Damn it Barnes, when will you let that go?” Steve said shaking his head and laughing. With his arms crossed over the table.  


“Never, absolutely never,” Bucky said with a smile still plastered on his face as he took a sip of his drink.  


Steve felt a warmth spread throughout his heart as he looked at the brunette across from him smiling. He gazed at Bucky for what seemed like forever and almost wished this moment would just freeze, with both of them laughing and happy.

"Okay so I have to ask, how did all of.." Bucky gestured to Steve's torso up and down, "this happen?" 

Steve let out a small chuckle, "Well, when I got out of high school, figured it would be best to gain a little muscle so I found a very good athletic trainer who could help me work around the asthma and all. Saw a doctor about many of the other 'short comings' and after many more visits they had me fixed up enough that I don't stop breathing when I run up a flight of stairs." 

"By God they can do anything these days." Bucky says with some mockery in his voice. 

"Do I sense some jealousy?" 

"Absolutely not, just admiration." The brunette says stifling a laugh at the end. 

Steve laughed and followed up with, "Well you don't look half bad yourself." He smiled while clenching his jaw and almost regretting his words but not when he saw what seemed like a blush creeping over Bucky's cheeks. Steve nervously rubbed his arms that still rested on the table. Thankfully, the waiter came with both of their dishes and broke the growing tension. 

They both enjoyed their meals and made sparing conversation while eating. By the time they finished eating, both of them finally were able to relax in each others company. They headed off to the bowling alley, grabbed their shoes, and headed to lane 17, the last lane.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them are assholes when they bowl, shit happens, Sam's an asshole.

"What the hell was that Rogers?" Bucky yelled from the row of seats behind their lane. Steve had managed to knock down only three pins. It had mostly been like that for the first half of their game, both of them mocking the other for their rolls. 

Steve turned around while huffing out a laugh, "Well, Barnes, if you would stop whistling every time I go to throw the ball, maybe I could hit more of them." Bucky raised his hands in defense with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. Steve picks up another ball and goes to roll the ball while Bucky lets out another whistle. "Oh my god Barnes!" Steve yelled again. The ball ends up going completely in the gutter. The brunette threw a hand over his mouth as he doubled over laughing his heart out. "Since you find it so funny, why don't you try." 

"Fine, do your worst Stevie." Bucky said walking up to the ball dispenser and nudging Steve in the process. The blonde's stomach knotted itself up at hearing his old nickname. Bucky picked up a ball, aimed, and went to throw just as Steve threw a french fry that hit him the brunette right in the ear, making his ball go way too far to the left. It ended up knocking over only five pins. "That was against the rules." 

"What rules are that exactly?" Steve said hanging his head a little to the side. 

Bucky turned around and eyed the blonde, "The rules that clearly state," he picked the fry up and threw it back, "that you sir are an asshole." Steve laughed and shoved another fry in his mouth. "And we literally just ate, how are you still hungry?" 

"I'm not really, just needed projectiles." Steve said throwing another fry which Bucky caught and proceeded to eat. 

"Alright, those are damn good fries so stop wasting them on the floor." The brunette said grabbing another ball and rolling it. He only knocked over two pins. 

"I didn't even have to distract you for that one! Do I have to give you lessons?" Steve said walking up to roll. 

Bucky took a ball and pushed a ball into Steve's hands with a smirk on his face, "You just might have to." 

Steve blushed, "Gladly," and took the ball from him. He rolled, hitting six pins the first time and the remaining four the next. "And that my friend is how it's done." 

The brunette shook his head, "Don't get too cocky yet Rogers." He rose and bowled a strike. Bucky smugly turned around and looked at Steve who was wide eyed. "Anything to add?" 

"Nope," Steve said, "Nothing." He shook his head and went to bowl his turn. They both bowled a few of their turns and finally finished off with Steve winning by only twenty points. 

"I think this evens us out now." Steve said to Bucky as they were changing thier shoes. 

"What do you mean?" 

"After Sam kicked my ass at darts, I told him I would buy the one man who has beat him a drink. I believe this evens us out." 

Bucky laughed as he slipped off his bowling shoes and said "Ah, so you've heard I have great skill with my hands." Steve tried his hardest to contain his laugh while his cheeks burned a bright red. Bucky pierced his lips and his eyes grew wide. "I uh, I didn't mean, oh my god." Steve couldn't help himself and let a loud laugh out as Bucky shook his head in defeat. "I can't win today." 

Steve put his arm around Bucky and shook him while still laughing, "Oh it wasn't that bad." 

"Then why are you still laughing?" Bucky said pulling his head back up and looking at the blonde with a smile on his face. 

"Because I revel in seeing you embarrassed." The blonde answered looking at his friend. They stared at each other and for a moment Steve swore Bucky was leaning forward or maybe it was Steve who was leaning. Either way something within Steve wanted to close the distance. It was only a little further and the would be.... 

"Hey! We are closin up soon, please return your shoes." The man behind the counter hollered at Steve and Bucky. Steve had to resist himself from walking over to him and beating the shit out of the guy for interrupting his and Bucky's moment. Was that a moment? Or Bucky just falling out of his chair? Or was Steve getting some weird case of reverse tunnel vision? 

They both sighed and got up to set their shoes on the counter. The two walked out the doors to Steve's car with the blonde still wondering what the fuck just happened. Steve drove Bucky back to his and Sam's apartment. A quietness fell over them, the only sound being the engine of the car. 

"I would invite you in for a drink or something but Sam's got a guy over." Bucky explained gesturing to the building. 

"Oh head, his name was Riley right?" 

"Yeah," Bucky nodded, "Scared to see what I will walk into." He added making Steve laugh. "Well, tonight was nice, text me sometime okay?" 

"Will do." Steve responded and Bucky stepped out out of the car, winked, and walked inside. Steve couldn't stop himself from watching the brunette walk away. 'God damn Barnes' Steve thought to himself.

Bucky closed the apartment door behind him, leaned against it and sighed. He went through the nights events, the delicious dinner, the almost kiss... God, he hoped it was an almost kiss, but much more he wished it was a kiss. Even more, he wished it was him and Steve cuddling on the couch and laughing at a movie rather than Sam and Riley. But no it wasn't, god why didn't he make a move or anything. For christ sakes he didn't even ask if Steve like guys! He did enjoy tonight though overall. Bucky softly hit the back of his head against the door. 

"Bucky?" Sam's voice called from the living room and Bucky heard the movie pause. 

"Yeah it's me." He walked in through the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey, Riley, nice to see you again man." Bucky reached out his hand and Riley shook it. 

"Not go well I take it?" 

"It did I just, I don't know." Bucky sighed, "But I am not here to bum you guys out, this is your special night, see you guys later." Bucky started off to his room but Sam made him stop. 

"Get your sad gay ass back here Barnes." Sam said removing his arm from around Riley and leaning forward. "Listen, I know you guys have this weird dynamic shit going on and you got this weird stoic shit going on.." 

"Sam get to the point." Riley piped in. 

"The point is, if you like him, go out on a limb. Might as well ask him if he even likes guys before you develop any more feelings." 

Bucky looked down and scuffed his feet on the hardwood, "Okay, I will." 

"Good," Sam put his arm back around Riley and unpaused the movie, "Oh hey Bucky one more thing." Bucky sighed and turned around, "Steve's gay, I asked him Monday." 

Bucky stood there and stared at the back of Sam's head for a while then eventually mumbled some swears and disappeared into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will be ending this on 10 chapters so stay tuned!! make sure to leave kudos and comments!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hears news and sends a plan into action

Steve didn't know what the fuck to think. He loved the night Bucky and him had but something inside him was yelling at him. It was telling him 'what the fuck dude? why didn't you kiss him? why didn't you make any kind of move to show being best buds was not the only thing up for grabs?' or it could have been saying 'feed me' either needed attention. His head was almost pulsing with every thought that had been pushed back the entire night. He felt a gnawing to do something but he didn't know what. Should he just go up to this guy and yell 'go i'm really gay for you!' or what. Something like this has never been such a concern to him. He has never felt so deeply and clicked so well with someone before. Steve rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. 

"God Steve, it's nothing to get frustrated about." Sam deadpanned. 

"What?" Steve realized Sam had been talking to him but he didn't catch a single fucking word. 

"I was asking if you had the color scheme done for the next edition." Sam shook his head, "You have been spacing out for the past two days dude, whats up with that?" 

Steve shifted in his chair, "Just short on sleep really. Teddy keeps kicking me off the bed." 

Sam squinted at the blonde across from him, "Na that's not it," then he let out a small laugh and rolled his head back, "this is about my roommate isn't it!" 

"No I-" Steve gave up, "Yeah, it is." 

"I knew it!" Sam curled his hand into a fist and hit it against the arm of the chair triumphantly, "I knew you had the hots for him!" 

Steve couldn't help but smile a little and rub his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, okay I will admit that." 

"Oh good lord Rogers, you are a sappy mess." Sam said rolling his eyes, "So what are you going to do about it?" 

"I don't know. I just know that I like him, a lot. And want to be around him all the time, and stuff." 

"You got it bad my friend." Steve rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair,covering his face with his hands and letting out a deep sigh. Sam looked at the man behind the desk with a mix of pity and understanding. "Look Steve, I get it." Steve lifted his hands away from his face and looked at the man in the chair. "When I was in high school, I basically just dated to have the experience of dating. But then I got into college and this one guy just captured my attention completely, head over heels for this dude. Asked him to hang out all the time, thought we may have had something." 

"And?" Steve asked quietly. 

"Well, I kissed him one night. Turned out he wasn't gay in the slightest. I ended up switching out of the class I met him in." 

Steve laughed halfheartedly, "How was this supposed to make me feel better?" 

"My point was, if you feel even a fraction of the way I felt for that straight guy for Bucky, then you're going to be okay." 

"I don't get it." 

"Oh my god Steven," Sam threw his head back then leaned forward, "Bucky likes you, you dumbass." 

Steve lent forward in his chair and placed his arms on his desk, "Um, he uh, he what?" 

"For the love of god Steve, Bucky likes you! and quite a bit from what I could tell. Figured I would tell you, since you admitted you liked guys ya know." Sam explained leaning back in his chair. 

Steve sat still for a while letting Sam's words soak in. Bucky liked him. Bucky actually liked him. He tried to make his mind calm down and sort out his thoughts but it was futile. He needed to do something, something big. 

"I have an idea." Steve said looking at Sam. 

"You need a wingman?" 

"I need a wingman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter but the next, and final chapter, will be longer than normal so prepare yourselves


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve launches a plan into action.

Bucky sighed, laying back on his bed. He grabbed his phone and scrolled through Instagram, then checked snapchat, then twitter. Eventually he was laying on his bed constantly refreshing his apps, trying to figure out what to do. His mind hardly wondered far from Steve for the past week. It has been a week since they last saw each other and it was killing Bucky. He went to his text messages, tempted to ask Steve if he wanted to meet up today or come over, or anything just to see him. But the brunette sighed and set his phone back down on the bed. Bucky thought to himself that he needed to find some kind of courage within him. 

But ever single fucking time he thought he had just enough bravery to tell Steve how he feels, an overwhelming feeling shifted into overdrive and fear consumed Bucky. He couldn't stop picturing Steve's pleading eyes when he told him he was moving. Those eyes had made Bucky's insides start to tear themselves into pieces. His mind wouldn't let him escape the all consuming anxiety that came with telling Steve big news. A small part of Bucky's mind toiled on the thought of him never telling Steve how he felt before he left. He didn't want to make the same mistake again but how the fuck was he supposed to avoid that? So that's how Bucky ended up groaning on his bed on a Saturday afternoon. 

"Hey mopey, you here?" Sam called, closing the front door behind him. Bucky responded with a loud grunt. "So I take that as a yes. Have you gotten off your ass at all today?" Sam walked down the hallway and now leaned against Buckys room's doorway. 

"I have, got hungry." 

"This is sad, James. Have you talked to him at all this week?" Sam said looking at the brunette covering his eyes with his forearm. 

"Are you asking about in my head or actual conversation?" Bucky dead panned. Sam looked at the guy and let a smile slip onto his face. "You find my agony funny?" 

"No, not in the slightest." Sam shook his head and walked down the hallway to his own room. 

'Weird' Bucky mumbled to himself, sitting up. He figured he should try to at least get something productive done today. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on a pile of dirty clothes in the corner, begging to be cleaned. Another sigh left Bucky's lips as he stood and made his way to the pile but his phone started ringing. 

He grabbed it off the bed and the name **Steve** flashed across the screen. Bucky answered quickly with a lump forming in his throat. 

"Buck, meet me at the Gapstow bridge in Central Park at 8 tonight." 

"Um, I wha-" 

"Is that a yes I hear?" 

Bucky was silent for a moment, "Yeah, ok, yes." 

"Perfect see ya tonight."

Bucky furrowed his brows as he stared at the phone in his hands. What the fuck is the only words coming to mind now. 

Bucky two stepped his way up the subway stairs, trying his hardest to pick up his pace seeing as though it was already ten minutes past eight and still had a long way to walk. Anxiousness grew inside him, what was he even doing? Why had Steve asked him to come here? Bucky didn't want to question it because anytime with Steve was well spent but why there and why now? 

The sun was beginning to set, streaking the sky with beautiful pink clouds. Bucky had slowed down his pace once he got on the park trail, beginning to grow nervous for just what awaited him on the bridge. As he made his way down the path, he started to notice roses ever so often alongside the path. Gradually going from one every so often to now where they all but completely lined the path. Bucky slowed his pace and followed the trail of roses until his eyes settled on a square object sitting in the middle of the path on top of the bridge. He looked around but no one was in sight. The brunette jogged up to the object to find that it was a chipped brick with two small marks on the side. He picked it up and examined the marking. 

In faded paint there were two smudged thumb prints and under them the names, 'Bucky' and 'Stevie'. He turned the brick around and saw, in new paint, it said 'till the end of the line' Buckys jaw dropped, his fingers also almost dropping the brick. He heard footsteps behind him and whipped his head around to see Steve standing on the path with his hands in his pockets. 

"I figured," Steve said while taking a few steps toward Bucky then stopping, "We could start a new beginning with something old." 

Bucky looked down at the brick then back up at Steve. 

"Bucky, I-" 

"No, let me." Bucky said breathlessly as he turned and jogged over to the blonde, enveloping him in a kiss. It was soft but riddled with pent up emotions now coming forward. Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve's neck, he knew this felt right. He had no intention of ending this moment, he wanted to kiss Steve forever, but eventually he did have to breathe. They pulled away, both sucking in breaths and smiling at each other with their foreheads pressed against one another. 

"That was a long time coming." Bucky said looking Steve in the eyes. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Steve leaned in for another kiss, this one lasting longer and deeper than the first. It only ended when Steve started giggling and pulled away. "Bucky, the brick is poking me." 

"That's not the brick." 

* * * 

**two years later**

Slits of light filtered through window blinds and shined right on the eyelids of a certain brunette who was not ready to wake up. He turned over, facing his back to the window, and nuzzling his head under the chin of his boyfriend who was just starting to wake up. Steve chuckled, mumbling a 'good morning'. Bucky responded with a small grunt and cuddling closer to the blonde, wrapping his arm around Steve's waist. Steve giggled and started stroking Bucky's hair which caused the brunette to look up, smiling lovingly. Bucky pecked a kiss on Steve's jaw. 

Variations of this morning routine have lasted since they got together. Ever since that night, they have been the most sappy couple on Earth, to the point their friends would beg them to make it stop. It got even worse when Bucky moved in with Steve almost three months ago. Sam was just thankful he didn't have to come home to the two cuddling and giggling on the couch anymore. 

"Bucky we have to get up." Steve mumbled. 

"Time is a figment of the imagination." Bucky said while wrapping one of his legs around Steve's. 

"Not to everyone else, especially Sam. He would have our asses for missing lunch." Steve wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Come onnnn Buck." 

Another grunt resounded from Bucky who's face was still buried in Steve's chest. 

"I'll wash last nights dishes." Steve singsonged causing Bucky to shoot up into a sitting position while mumbling 'imupimup. Steve couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend. 

After washing up, Bucky shuffled his way into the kitchen to find Steve bent over the stove making french toast. Bucky came up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist, laying his head against the blonde's back. Steve hummed in response, "Hi, Buck" 

"Hi Stevie" Bucky muttered, getting on his tiptoes and resting his head on Steve's shoulder, "French toast this morning?" 

"Yeah, you like?" 

"I like everything you make." Bucky planted a kiss on Steve's cheek, making him blush. The brunette walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee while leaning against the counter. "Who all was coming to lunch again?" 

"Just Clint, Scott, Sam, probably Riley too." Bucky nodded and sipped his coffee. Steve looked over at his boyfriend, his messy long brown hair tied up in a sloppy bun, a scruffy beard beginning to appear, his little too large t shirt only tucked into one side of his pajama pants. A warmth spread through out his chest, making a smile creep onto his face. Steve couldn't stop himself from walking over to the brunette and enveloping him in a kiss. He cupped Bucky's face with both hands, deepening the kiss. Bucky placed his hands on Steve's hips, pulling him in closer. 

Bucky pulled away with a smirk on his face, "What was that for?" 

"Because I love you." Steve whispered. Bucky's jaw dropped slightly, seeing as this was the first time either of them have said that to each other, then another smile took over. 

"I love you too, Stevie."

* * *

Steve and Bucky walked hand and hand into a little diner where their friends, having already shoved a few small tables together, called them over. Clint and Scott at the ends of the table while Riley and Sam were huddled together on the long side of the table. Steve and Bucky sat across from them after making their usual 'hi's and 'hello's. 

"So the love birds finally emerge from their nest." Clint commented. 

"Jealous much?" Steve retorted earning a laugh from Clint.

"Feels like we haven't all gotten together in forever." Scott said looking around at his peers. 

"Yeah, but we are here now, so lets not get all emotional." Sam threw in, wrapping an arm around Riley's shoulders. 

They made casual conversation, catching up on what they have missed over the past month since all of them having been busy with work. The waitress took their orders and soon emerged from the kitchen door carrying all of their lunches on a tray. They had all gotten relatively the same thing, a burger and fries and, god damn, were they good. Although a few fries did end up in Bucky's hair, courtesy of Steve. Once they all finished, they sat back in their chairs and made lazy conversation. 

"So, anyone got mindboggling news they have neglected to share or some shit?" Clint asked. 

"I proposed to this dumbass" Riley said nonchalantly, nudging Sam in the process. Almost the whole table fell out of their chairs from sitting up to fast. 

"Woah, woah what? When?...How?" Scott sputtered out. 

Sam had a closed mouth smile as he looked at Riley and explained to the rest of the group, "Well, it was all romantic, took me on a fancy dinner date than afterward arranged an air balloon ride at sunset. We were a few hundred feet off the ground when Riley asked." 

"Figured he couldn't jump out from that high." Riley added in. The table shared a laugh. 

"So obviously I said yes." Sam said holding up his left hand in which a shiny silver band was visible. Everyone at the table ogled at it. 

"Well congratulations you two." Steve said with a small smile. Bucky nodded as if to say 'dido'. 

"I guess lets raise a glass." Scott said, holding up his red cup of dr pepper high in the air. Everyone else followed suit, each one of them holding up their dented diner cups. "To Sam and Riley, may your annoying asses never tire of each other." There was a laugh amongst the table as they hit their cups together and took sips. Bucky looked over at Steve, smiled, and wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders. 

Bucky felt at home again and he knew Steve felt the exact same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the ending!! Please leave a comment and kudos!! (story was left open ended for a reason??? maybe??? lemme know if you want a follow up story :)) Anyways, thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
